Versatile
by reinachrist
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries. It's Tokka, there is smut, it's apart of Tokka month. This is my first fic so please don't kill me if its horrible. Please review and tell me what I did wrong.


Over the years Sokka has seen the many sides of Toph Beifong.

Once when she was 12 and he attended his first Earth Rumble competition. When she entered the ring with Xin Fu declaring her the champion Sokka overlooked her claiming that she was no match for The Boulder and she was going down but to be quickly put in his place after she quickly ends the fight with very few Earthbending moves that leaves The Boulder flying out of the ring and Sokka, wide-eyed and disappointed to see his favorite competitor get his ass kicked by a little girl. He then saw just how much of a threat she can be.

Another when Mr. and Mrs. Beifong threw a party in honor of Toph turning 18. When Katara, Aang, and Sokka made it to the Beifong household they were greeted by a young woman in a green dress trimmed with gold that accentuated every curve in her body and fell to the floor concealing her bare feet and hair that went past her waist in dark waves. Her face was clear of any make up, except her eyes which were lightly dusted with gold powder and delicately lined with black liquid that made her sightless eyes shine and pink paint on her lips. Aang leapt forward hugging Toph and telling her how beautiful she looks, twirling her to get an overall look, gaining a swift punch in the ribs from Toph as she tried to hide her blush from them. Katara hugged Toph as well reacting just the same as Aang had just did leaving Sokka last, for good measure as well because while she was being attacked by the Airbender he was finding it hard to breathe. Katara nudged her brother, trying to break his trance but he was transfixed, "Toph," he walked towards her and lifted her into a bone crushing hug, "you look gorgeous, happy birthday!" he said as he put her down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Toph muttered a thank you, punched him a little harder than she meant too and lead them all into the party. Sokka has never seen her so girly and when he asks her to dance he's sure that he could get used to it. Later that night they both confessed their true feelings for each other and Toph declared it was her best birthday yet.

Watching her command her officers as Chief of Police of Republic City. Seeing Toph in her armor, bossing all these men around brings a smile to his face, realizing that this is certainly her dream come true, being able to hold all the power of a city in her hands, commanding people to do stuff, literally kicking ass and taking names all the while getting paid to do it. Yeah, she's definitely living a good life.

And seeing her comfort a 5 year old Lin who was crying about a nightmare. No one ever gets to see the soft side of Toph so when Sokka sees her gather Lin into her arms, smoothing her hair out and soothingly telling Lin it was just a dream and just because she has bad dreams about monsters, does not mean she is weak, his heart swells and he wonders if Toph would ever take her own advice. So when Lin is finally situated between them two he whispers to her in the dark the same things she just told her daughter. Toph smiles and pinches his arm, "_Goodnight, _Snoozles," she whispers. "'Night, _babe,_" he whispers cheekily which earns him a hard tug of his hair.

But the best side of Toph has to be the one that only Sokka has the pleasure of seeing, the vulnerable little girl side that she tries so hard to hide ever since she learned how to turn her disability into her greatness weapon. While they both lay on her bed in the dead of night her back to his chest and his arms encircling her waist, with Lin sleeping in her room down the hall, Toph whispers all her doubts of being the type of mother that Lin needs, and how she knew Lin's father wouldn't want to stay around to deal with a blind, ugly, demanding woman like her, and how she can't stand the thought of losing him, making him swear to never leave her because she doesn't know if she would be able to pick up the pieces and fix herself like he had did so many years ago when she was left abandoned by everyone she trusted most.

Sokka listens, understands and waits till she's done so he could take his arms from around her waist turns her so he could see her face, she's looking down not wanting him to see her eyes brimming with tears, he holds her chin with one hand while the other brushes her bangs from her eyes. He makes sure he has her attention.

"Listen to me, you are the greatest Earthbender in the world, there's nothing you can't do," this was granted a smile from Toph. "You provide for Lin, you train her to be the best Earthbender she can be and you love her for who she is which says more about your own parents. Just because that piece of shit left you high and dry does not mean that you're ugly, in fact you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and although you are demanding, you're also strong and tough and determined and you don't take shit from anyone. You're you, the mighty Toph Beifong and you definitely don't have to worry about me leaving you, I wouldn't dream of it, especially if I want to live to see another day." Toph punches his chest softly, "you better believe it, bub." Sokka grinned and continued "Toph I love you, I really do and if you're worried about me not holding my end up in this relationship, don't cause I'm with you every step of the way… just as long as you are."

Toph looks up to where she thinks his eyes are and whispers, "I am and I always will be." She cranes her neck up to kiss him, to try and get him to understand how much she needs him, how much she wants him. Toph thinks her message got across when Sokka begins to deepen the kiss and breaking away to kiss and lick and bite her neck strategically in the places that he has memorized to get her to make those little noises he loves to hear. Toph intertwines her fingers into his hair, tugging it loose out of its wolf-tail as she starts to pull at it lightly, gaining a growling noise deep from Sokka's throat. She smirks and mumbles against his lips "I love you, too, by the way." He grins against her mouth then bites her lower lip, pulling away to lie on his back and pull Toph on top of him, "I know." Not at all surprised by how she is now straddling his hips, Toph smirks and leans down to place a line of kisses across Sokka's chest while her hips start to grind into his slowly. Sokka grabs Toph's hair and lets it loose out of its traditional bun and brings her face to his to kiss her much more forcefully while she starts to work on the ties that keeps his pants intact. Figuring she needed some assistance Sokka unties the draw string and lets her pull down his pants so he could kick them out of their way and shifts his body into a sitting position to get her nightgown over her head and blindly reaches to start working on her bindings but when his hands meet warm skin he looks up at her, Toph smiles knowingly "I guess you can say this was all a part of my plan." "_That _was all just to get me to have sex with you?" Sokka asked incredulously. Toph flashed him a toothy grin knowing he was referring to the conversation they were just having. "Nope, that was just… you know what I don't know what that was, but I _was_ planning on seducing you tonight," she says as she leans down to playfully nip his earlobe, "Will that be a problem, Councilman?" Sokka moans and flips her so she lies under him "No complaints on this end, Chief," he replies in a deep husky voice that he knows Toph loves to hear. Toph shudders as her hips jerk up towards his, hinting at him to stop talking and to start putting himself to good use. Needing no other incentive, he lifts her legs to wrap them around his waist and enters her slowly, eliciting a low, throaty moan from the woman below him. Picking up the pace he starts pumping into Toph going deeper with each thrust while she meets each of his advances grinding her hips into his rhythmically like she was dancing sensually for him and only him. Realizing the control he gained over her, Toph tightens her legs and flips them over so she's straddling Sokka's hips again. He lets out a deep, guttural sound as Toph rocks slowly on top of him making sure he's locked inside her and starts to swirl her hips up, down and around, up, down and around, stopping when he grabs hold of her hips to pump himself inside of her vigorously.

"Uh-uh," Toph breathes out and smacks his hands away, "just lean back and let me take care of you." Sokka does as he's told and reluctantly lets her take the reins. Toph starts up her little dance again, adding the occasional lifting of her ass to smack back down on his legs, lifting a hand into her hair as she arches her back, allowing access to Sokka to freely grab at her breasts. The sight in front of him was breathtaking; he looked at Toph with her eyes closed and one hand clutching at her ebony hair while the other rests on his chest, slightly scratching him. He didn't mind though, it was worth seeing her pale skin flush with red as her lips part to let out little high pitched gasps as she starting grinding faster, making it hard for Sokka to hold on to his seed any longer. But after what seemed like hours to him, she leaned over, her body draping over his she says, "Have no mercy," and licks him from his neck to his jaw and placing a kiss to his lips that was quickly broken by Sokka flipping Toph to her knees so she was on all fours, Toph gasped at the sudden change of positions.

"As the lady wishes," Sokka grits out through his teeth as he enters her again, placing his hands on either side of her waist to slam her ass into his hips. The sudden action left Toph breathless; she felt herself coming to her peak and began tightening around Sokka's girth. "S-Sokkaa… please…" He continued his assault and leaned over to bite her shoulder, the extra contact sent them both over the edge as Toph cried out and Sokka let out a long groan, his lips still on Toph's shoulder. Both of them trembling with the aftershock of the simultaneous orgasm, collapsed onto her bed as Sokka pulled out and gathered her against his chest. Breathing hard, Toph turned her body to face his and poked him in the chest, "Keep that up and I might have to marry you," she said whilst giggling. Sokka chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I could think of worse things," he said, hoping she couldn't detect his racing heart, trying to keep it a surprise till morning. If Toph noticed it she didn't say anything she just rested her head against his chest and mumbled sleepily "That was the best yet," she turned her head a kissed his chest, closed her eyes and quickly fell into a blissful slumber.

Sokka stroked her hair and looked to the ceiling with a proud smile on his face, thinking this was his absolute favorite side of Toph and wonders how much more versatile can she get.


End file.
